Blue Moon RPing Exclusively Adult RP
'Updated on 12/12/2014' Blue Moon RPing Exclusively Adult RP will be run a bit differently than the other versions of Caldwell’s Academy of Magical Talents and Draconic Arts due to that it is an adult site. The Rules will be the same for the Academy and students and staff will follow them or suffer the consequences. ''' '''Caldwell’s Academy of Magical Talents and Draconic Arts Rules 1) Keep yourself neat and tidy. ''' '''2) Keep your rooms neat and tidy. Both of these rules pertain to professionalism. 3) Respect each other and yourself. 4) No dissing, put downs or negative thoughts or speech. 5) No fighting is allowed at all. You may be grounded and have your privileges revoked. 6) Try to include as many other students as you can into your daily activities. 7) All students are required to be in class on and prepared to learn. That includes having your wand and PLTs as well as being able to demonstrate your homework or classwork. 8) Pets are not always allowed in all classes. If they are not allowed, they are to be in your room. 9) Obey the curfew. No ifs, ands or buts about this. You may be grounded and have you privileges revoked. 10) Ask questions and learn from other student’s mistakes. There are more than enough to go around! 11) If you act like a child, you will be put on a demerit/merit system until you can prove yourself to be professional magic user. You may be grounded and have your privileges revoked. 12) Do your own work and do not try to cheat. The end of the semester you will go through a testing chamber by yourself. ''' '''13) Remember the golden rule: Do unto others as you would have them do unto you. 15) I will make more rules as I see the need. ' ' General RP Rules 1) Be online at least every other day. If you are going to be gone for more than a day, please post it on the OOC. If you do not post your absence, the following will happen. At 3 days, you will be placed in the infirmary. At 5 days, you will be given a written reminder At 7 days, you will no longer be in the RP. 2) I do not like one liners! Please post at least 5 full sentences of 5 words or at least 25 words minimum. 3) Nothing above PG 13. Hand holding, light kissing, and hugs. Then fade to black or take it to the PMs. 4) Follow the rain. 5) No Godmoding without permission! 6) Do not post before you are accepted into the RP. 7) Keep Player Knowledge Separate From Character Knowledge. 8) Place the line that is not a rule in the other line of the character sheet. 9) Respect the other players. 10) More will be added if I see the need for more. 11) Adult language, drugs, smoking and some violence will be tolerated. 'Now on to the RP! '